Better Than Her
by Yollm
Summary: Another RWBYQuest fanfiction. A sort-of sequel to With the Crooked Smile, and it also contains some smut. She wasn't Yang.


Things had really gone downhill since they went and read that journal. How long had it been? Minutes? Hours? No one was sure.

"Hey, hey, hey… there's no _need _for that."

The sounds of metal shifting on metal filled the room as both Blake and Ruby draw their weapons, Ruby reluctantly lifting Crescent Rose and Blake leveling Gambol Shroud right at the entity's face. 3D, as the entity had named itself, seemed to take it in stride, a wide, saber-toothed grin curling up her lips. She held her hands out to her sides in a clear sign of non-aggression and almost exasperation in response to their trigger-happy antics.

"Calm down. It's going to be fiiiiine."

Her words didn't seem to pacify them as much as she hoped. 3D gave a laugh. She could feel the niggling of something in the back of her mind. Someone screaming. A voice all too familiar that had been pushed back. So small. So weak. She laughed again, as if responding to a joke in her head. It didn't serve to ease the minds of the two armed huntresses, who kept their weapons drawn on the entity that they seemed to believe had destroyed their friend. Their sister. .. The person they loved. 3D placed her hands on her hips, looking them over with her unnerving red eyes.

"Killing me won't solve anything. I can help. I'm not your sister," she started, looking at Ruby. "But I'm the closest thing _either_ of you have to Yang now. Would you rather have cold truth or a beautiful lie?" She now looked at Blake as she spoke, her head cocking to the side in a playful gesture, far too reminiscent of a certain blonde brawler. One who didn't exist. What did that _mean_? "Lying is what I specialize at, anyway. It'll be fiiiine. You guys need all the help you can get in this place."

Unsurely, the two huntresses lowered their weapons, which made 3D smile wider. "That's it. Isn't that much better? I know you don't even like pointing your weapons at me. It's too eerie, isn't it? Like you're shooting _her_." The words made both Blake and Ruby flinch. Looking like she was about to cry, Ruby shook her head and turned away, retreating to where King, Velvet, and Ren stood, watching. Velvet did not look impressed by the display, clutching her huge knife that she had retrieved. Ren was his normal somber self, and King looked on uneasily. He didn't trust her, this Dead Draw Domination. Still, it was clearly distressing Ruby, so he said nothing, simply putting an arm around the shaking girl.

"You guys are safe enough here," 3D continued. "You should get some rest while you can."

With that, she disappeared into the kitchen. Blake stood standing there, shaking, bringing a hand up to cover her eyes as the implications reached her. She knew it hadn't been Yang before. Not fully. But now to know that it had been a completely sentient, separate entity.. she felt sick. ".. She has a good point. I'm starting to feel a little dizzy anyway," Blake stated out loud, which was met with a chorus of tentative approval. "I'll keep watch for a little while.. then Velvet can after me." The bunny girl nodded, clutching her knife tightly. It still wasn't certain what was going through her mind, but at least she had stopped stabbing people now. Entities, rather.

The others attempted to get as comfortable as possible on the cafeteria benches as Blake perched up on one. Honestly, some of them would have fallen asleep on just about anything at this point, mentally and physically drained as they were. Blake sat by Ruby for a little while, gently stroking her hair as the girl fell asleep. This was far too much for her, more than she needed to handle. Her sister was.. gone. Tear-tracks stained the girl's face, and she shivered in her sleep. It was all so unfair. She knew it must be hard to see that.. that _thing _walking around in her skin. She knew she found it difficult to watch herself. Still, it was almost equally as difficult to put a bullet in her head.

Blake groaned, covering her face with her hands. Speaking of the entity, she had been in the kitchen for a while. What was she up to? Gripping Gambol Shroud, she stood, walking over to the kitchen before carefully leaning on the door, slowly pushing it open without a sound. She bit back a scream as she found 3D to be standing _right there_ in front of her, her eyes piercing, a wide grin on her face. She didn't say anything, just sort of chuckled at the fearful expression on Blake's face before moving back. She climbed up and sat on a counter, a lemon on one hand, when she seemed content to eat slowly rather than animalistically devour.

Blake stared at her, steeling herself as she approached. 3D's eyes didn't leave her for an instant, the slit pupil dilating the closer she got. Eating the rest of the lemon, she dropped down in front of the faunus girl, locking eyes with her. "Hey there, dork," she said, almost affectionately, in a voice that was Yang's. Blake's ears folded back. She hated this. She hated her. She hated the way she used the term and sounded exactly like Yang when she _wasn't_. She wasn't Yang, she was never Yang, just a liar. 3D seemed immune to her glade though, instead chuckling. "Woah there, kitty cat. There's no need to get all hiss-terical-"

"Stop talking like her! **You're not her!**" Yang interrupted the entity harshly, tears springing to her eyes as she yelled.

3D blinked, then laughed. She stared back at Blake with lidded eyes as she approached her. "You're right. I'm not. I'm better." As she placed her hand under Blake's chin, she could hear the yelling again. Stronger, now, and she realized who it was. Yang. She could see all this. She was yelling at her. Asking her to leave Blake alone, to stop. Oh, no. She wouldn't stop. She just wanted to help, after all. What better way to help than to show Yang was she always desired? Smirking, she looked back at Blake before she practically threw her onto the prep table in the middle of the room. Gasping in shock and pain, she tried to get back up, only to have her arms firmly pinned at her sides.

"You like what you see, don't you?" 3D said, a cruel amusement to her voice. Blake looked confused in addition to fearful. The entity wasn't even looking at her now, instead staring blankly off to the right as if speaking to someone that wasn't there. "Too bad you can't do anything yourself. Don't worry, though. I'll handle it. That's what we do for people we love. We _help them_, right?"

Then she leaned down and kissed her, and Blake was hit by a mishmash of confused feelings. _Who was she talking to? Was she insane? Was someone there? Why was she allowing this? She could shove her off, call for help._ As 3D kissed her, Blake gripped at the cropped hair, she kissed back. No, she wasn't Yang, but she was the closest thing she had left. There was also a chance, a slim chance that.. maybe.. maybe she was still in there, just a little? She smelled like Yang, tasted like her, looked like her if you could ignore the eyes and spikes so.. maybe. **Or maybe she was a very good liar.** She felt bile rise in her throat, disgusted with the entity and with herself.

_This wasn't Yang._

But Blake was at her mercy.

3D had a surprisingly delicate touch when the kiss ended. She was carefully removing her vest and.. snickering about it the whole time. She kept muttering something about the screams, and kept talking to herself. "I bet that she likes me more than you anyway," 3D said contentedly, still staring off to the right as her hands worked. Pushing the vest up, she then pushed up the shirt, tongue following after, grazing up over slightly prominent abs. Blake shuddered. "Not that you ever had the chance. You were a coward," she continued as she lifted her head back up. "You're still a coward."

3D shook with laughter. The yelling was angry, desperate. She could almost feel the thudding of fists against the surface of her mind. _Good. Scream. Struggle. Don't give up. Don't be weak._ Finally, 3D turned her attention back to Blake, completely removing her shirt and tossing it. Shortly after followed the bra. 3D's strange saber teeth grazed against a breast as she languidly slid the flat of her tongue from the bottom, across the nipple, to the top. Blake squirmed, gasping out, coughing. She turned her head and spat, shuddering. She shouldn't be doing this. Shouldn't be aroused by this. She was going to be sick, the strange sense of disgust and desire mixing in her gut.

The zippered pants were removed, and Blake felt horribly vulnerable. Scared. She tilted her head up, looking at 3D to find her staring back. Sliding her own shorts down, out of the way. She didn't even gave Blake a chance to be surprised before she thrust into her with a triumphant cry. "Even before, I just _let _you talk to her! Said what you wanted to say! I was always in control, though. I'm still in control," 3D cackled out, gasping as she pulled back out and thrust back in again. "But I let you, because I felt sorry for you! Aren't I so nice?!"

Blake could feel the tears that had been stinging her eyes now dripping down her face as she was filled, crying out with each motion. 3D loomed over her, teeth grazing over where her neck and shoulder met before biting down. The screaming reached a crescendo in time with Blake's moan and 3D's cackle. She grazed her tongue over the wound as she leaned back slightly hips still moving. Arching. Pressing into just the rights spots, like she _knew_. "I can even make her _bleed_. You can't stop me!" 3D laughed as she took Blake, claiming her as her own. Hers. Not _hers_. It was her making her write and yell under her, face flushed, hips lifting off of the table, rolling to accommodate. No amount of desperate pleas or angry words could change that.

She's wasn't Yang, after all.

She was her own person. She belonged to herself, and she'd do what _she_ wanted to do - including this girl.

Her hands came to grip Blake's hips as she rammed into her mercilessly. Honestly, it was shocking that the others were still asleep. They must all be dead tired. It made sense since they were **all going to die. No one escapes. **Might as well have their fun now. Really, she was doing this girl a service. The tears didn't mean anything. On either side. She didn't even realize she was crying red, tears spilling from red eyes onto the girl's chest and neck. Blake's slid down her own face, mixing in. It hurt. It hurt so much. It felt so good. She didn't no. She didn't know. Spiked claws dug into Blake's hips, the entity practically snarling now. An equally furious growl rose in Blake's throat in response, only to be cut off by a choked moan.

The claws pricked at Blake's sides, anchoring her to the entity. Then the teeth returned but.. somehow gentler; scratching rather than sinking, tongue sweeping over the wounds. Blake wrapped her arms around the body above her, gouges in the table where her nails had rested previously. One leg dangled off the edge of the table while the other was bent, foot placed less-than-firmly on the surface, shoe sliding and squeaking with each thrust. Blake gasped, whimpered, muttering incomprehensible things against the side of 3D's head. She said _her_ name. Gasped it, longingly. The clinging hands and sharp nails in her back, the smack of flesh against flesh as she moved back against the woman above her.. but it wasn't for her, it was for _her_. Yang.

Hers hers hers hers **HERS HERS HERS **_**HERS HERS HERS**__. __**LIAR.**_

Claws tore flesh as she rammed into her one more time, back arching as the pair of them cried out. 3D pulled away short after, yanking her pants up as she brought one of her clawed hands to her mouth, licking the blood off. Backing off to the far corner of the room, she sat down, now simply watching Blake again with those intense red eyes. Watching as Blake slowly sat up, shaking as she pressed a hand to one of the gashes on her hip. Finding some napkins in a drawer, she placed them over the cuts before pulling her pants up. She could properly tend to them later. When it was less painful.

Putting her shirt back on, she looked over at 3D, huddling in the corner, teeth bared. The strange, dark blood dripped from her mouth. It was clear she was feeling significantly less social now. Blake didn't look away until she was fully clothed. She picked up Gambol Shroud from where it was on the ground. Brushing a hand over her eyes to remove the tears, Blake spat again. She leveled the weapon at the entity, making the snarls cease. 3D smiles.

"I could do it. I should do it," Blake choked out, and 3D lifted her shoulders.

"It won't kill me."

"But it will hurt."

Tears stung red eyes, polling in the corners. "It'll hurt a lot," she agreed, giving the faunus girl a faint smile. "Go ahead."

Blake's hand shook and she lowered the weapon before turning sharply, quickly exiting the kitchen. She was feeling worse than before. She had chosen t ogo through this this, to do it again, and that fact left her feeling empty and confused. She didn't notice the way Velvet settled back down onto the bench, her long ears perked and twitching. Blake settled back down. She still had some time before they would switch out. Time to think. Time to _hope_. She swallowed hard. She couldn't sit here and cry. There were things that needed to be done. She had to stay alert, watch over her friends. She clutched her weapon tightly, holding the side of it against her chest, as if it were guarding her heart.

3D didn't bother to follow. She'd stay in the kitchen. Away from the others. Her chin came to rest on her knees. Was the screaming even real? She didn't even know anymore. Did she _want_ it to be real? Why would she? For them? She only cared about herself. She didn't care about them. They didn't care about her. All they cared about was Yang, _her_. Too bad she doesn't exist. They would probably kill her at some point. If not soon, later. That was probably for the best. The best. She didn't want to die. She was so happy.

She cried.


End file.
